Stages
In het derde en vierde jaar is het de bedoeling dat je stage gaat lopen. De bedoeling van stage lopen is, dat je al je kwaliteiten in praktijk gaat brengen,maar voordat je stage kan gaan lopen moet je wel al je competenties hebben behaald. Stage lopen bij een bedrijf is niet zo maar iets, het is je ervaring in de praktijk. Dan merk je pas hoe het er in het echte bedrijfsleven aan toe gaat, en hoe je met echte problemen omgaat oplost. Denk er dus niet te makkelijk over. Kijk ruim van te voren naar bedrijven en bedenk al voor jezelf in wat voor bedrijf je graag stage wil lopen. Als je weet in wat voor en misschien al wel welk bedrijf je wilt stage lopen kan je het beste het bedrijf al emailen of persoonlijk heengaan. Zo kom je erachter of het bedrijf wel stagaires aanneemt en of het wel echt is wat je wilt. Je kan natuurlijk ook in het buitenland stage lopen, let dan wel of je de taal die er wordt gesproken goed beheerst of dat je Engels op niveau is. Doe op de stage goed je best en laat je van je beste kant zien, zo krijg jij een goede referentie en de school een goede naam. Waarom stage lopen? Stage lopen is bij het GLR in het derde en vierde jaar verplicht. stage lopen heeft vele voordelen namelijk; *Theoretische kennis in de praktijk brengen *Ervaring op doen met het solliciteren *Je netwerk opbouwen *Wennen aan het werkritme *Opgedane praktijkervaring gebruiken voor het afronden van je studie *Een onderwerp voor je scriptie opdoen *Relevante werkervaring opdoen voor je CV *Erachter komen waar je interesses liggen *Mogelijk aan een baan komen *Oriënteren op de arbeidsmarkt Hoe vind je een stage? Begin op tijd met zoeken Zoek op meerdere manieren; dus niet alleen via school maar kijk zelf ook op Internet. Het internet staat vol met vacaturebanken en stagesites. Als student kan je je op verschillende sites je gratis inschrijven. Iedere dag komen er honderden studenten een kijkje nemen bij onze stage aanbiedingen. Zodra je je hebt ingeschreven sturen we jou ook mogelijke stageplekken binnen de aangegeven regio toe. Je hoeft alleen nog maar te reageren! Vraag aan iedereen die je kent of zij nog een stageplaats weten. Het komt voor dat men, na zes maanden wanhopige sollicitatiepogingen, erachter komt dat de buurman in de straat een kennis heeft die bij een bepaald bedrijf werkt, waar men een stagiair zoekt. Wat moet je allemaal weten of doen voor je een stage vind? Bedrijven beginnen vaak al vroeg in het jaar met het regelen van stagiaires. Let dus op dat je die leuke stage niet aan je neus voorbij laat gaan. Voor je begint met zoeken zijn er een aantal zaken die je voor jezelf op een rijtje moet hebben. Een belangrijke vraag die je jezelf moet stellen is; bij welk bedrijf ga je stage lopen? Wat wil je leren bij dat bedrijf en naar wat voor soort stage ben je op zoek? De plaats waar je stage loopt is nog niet zo van belang. Zorg dat je in ieder geval op de hoogte bent van onderstaande zaken. *Zoek informatie op over het bedrijf. Hoe groot is het bedrijf dat de stage aanbiedt? Hoeveel mensen werken er? Hoeveel kantoren heeft het bedrijf? *Hoe groot is de afdeling waar je komt te werken? Heb je een bedrijf gevonden maar weet je niet precies wat je in je brief moet schrijven of wat er in een CV hoort te staan? Op deze site kan je veel voorbeeld brieven, tips en CV’s vinden. *Als je de brief op de post hebt gedaan, bel dan een paar dagen later op om te vragen of het bedrijf je brief wel heeft ontvangen. Je kunt dan ook vragen wanneer je een reactie op je brief krijgt. *Als je wordt uitgenodigd voor een gesprek, zorg dan dat je je goed voorbereidt. Bedenk wat het bedrijf van jou zou willen weten en wat jij daarop wilt antwoorden. *Zorg dat je er goed verzorgd uitziet als je naar het gesprek gaat maar trek ook iets aan waarin je je prettig voelt. *Blijf jezelf! Als je kijkt naar de vacaturestijl kan je vaak ook aflezen of een bedrijf formeel is of informeel. *Kijk anders naar de stijl van de website van het bedrijf. Vraag tijdens het gesprek hoe je werkplek er uit gaat zien, zit je er alleen of werk je met een team? Vraag ook naar de doorgroeimogelijkheden. *Maak voor jezelf een tijdschema: brieven schrijven, een tot anderhalve week wachten op antwoord, dan het bedrijf bellen. Wacht niet te lang op een antwoord. *Het telefonisch benaderen van bedrijven is een effectieve en vooral snelle manier om erachter te komen, of een bedrijf behoefte heeft aan een stagiair. Let wel: men dient zich goed voor te bereiden op een dergelijk gesprek. Enkele aandachtspunten voor een telefoongesprek met een stageplek *Zorg dat je op een gunstig tijdstip van de dag belt. Bel niet om 08.00 uur 's ochtends, omdat de werknemers dan net binnen komen. Bel ook niet tussen de middag (lunchpauze) en ook niet vlak voor 17.00 uur. *Vraag naar de juiste persoon. Als je geen naam weet, vraag dan naar de afdeling personeelszaken. Als je de juiste persoon aan de lijn hebt, vraag dan eerst of die persoon even tijd heeft om naar je verhaal te luisteren. Vertel vervolgens wie je bent, welke opleiding je volgt en waar, en informeer naar mogelijke stageplaatsen. *Sommige bedrijven vragen, wat jij je van een stageplaats voorstelt. Denk hier goed over na, probeer niet te veel gericht te zijn op één soort opdracht, maar wees ook niet te vaag. *Zorg dat je al wat weet over de stageplek. *Noteer van te voren een aantal punten die je belangrijk vindt. *Neem geen genoegen met nee. Misschien heeft het bedrijf nu geen stagiaires nodig maar over een maand wel. Of misschien kennen ze wel een ander bedrijf dat wel op zoek is naar stagiaires. Vraag dus door! *Veel bedrijven vragen in een telefoongesprek of je een brief met C.V. wilt sturen. Zorg voor een goed verzorgde sollicitatiebrief. Laat je brief altijd nalezen door iemand anders, bijvoorbeeld je ouders, je stagebegeleider of een vriend. Eisen aan een stageplaats Of een stageplaats in voldoende is aan de eisen van je school voldoet, wordt uiteindelijk beoordeeld door de stagecoördinator. Vraag aan je opleiding wat die eisen zijn. Waar je als student alvast op kan letten, zijn de volgende punten: *De stageplaats dient in overeenstemming te zijn met de aard en het niveau van de opleiding. *De bedrijfsmentor dient voldoende en deskundige begeleiding te kunnen geven. *De stageplaats dient in voldoende mate bij te kunnen dragen tot verwezenlijking van jouw doelstellingen. *Als de stagiair of zijn ouders in een arbeidsverhouding tot het stageverlenende bedrijf staan of hebben gestaan, kan, gezien de mogelijke vermenging van belangen, de toestemming voor die stageplaats worden geweigerd. Als er zo'n arbeidsverhouding bestaat of heeft bestaan, dan dient de stagiair dit te melden bij de stagecoördinator. *Het stageverlenende bedrijf dient de stagiair tijdens de stage in de gelegenheid te stellen aan het stageverslag te werken. Redelijk is, dat ongeveer 10% van de werktijd dus ongeveer 3 à 4 uur per week hiervoor beschikbaar is. Soorten stages Er bestaan een aantal verschillende soorten stages die een student kan doen. Zo kan je een snuffelstage, een meeloopstage, een maatschappelijke stage of een afstudeerstage lopen. Deze soorten stages zijn bedoeld voor de studenten van verschillende opleidingsniveaus, hebben hun eigen kenmerken en een eigen stageduur. Snuffelstage Een snuffel- of oriëntatiestage komt vooral voor in het MBO of HBO en vindt meestal plaats in het eerste jaar van je studie. De leerlingen maken kennis met vele soorten werk en krijgen training in sociale vaardigheden: Kennismaken, correcte antwoorden geven, een gesprek voeren, personalia beantwoorden enz. Gedurende deze periode, waar je voor het eerst met het fenomeen stage geconfronteerd wordt en die ongeveer varieert van 2 tot 9 weken, maak je kennis met de stageplek en het vak waarin je na je studie misschien terechtkomt. Meeloopstage Veel opleidingen zowel op het MBO, het HBO en ook steeds vaker op de universiteit kennen een verplichte meeloop-of ervaringsstage in het 3e of 4e jaar. Gedurende deze periode, die vaak een blok of een trimester duurt, leer je de opgedane kennis in de praktijk te gebruiken. Deze kennis kan je in de laatste fase van je studie gebruiken en helpt bij het bepalen van je afstudeerrichting. Afstudeerstage Vierdejaars studenten zijn meestal verplicht om een afstudeeropdracht te doen of een scriptie te schrijven. In samenwerking met een docent op je universiteit of school, meestal je scriptiebegeleider, bepaal je een onderwerp waar je een onderzoek naar gaat doen of waarover je uitgebreid verslag doet. Maatschappelijke stage Maatschappelijke stage voor jongeren is op dit moment in de politiek en de samenleving een hot item. Het gaat om een vorm van leren buiten de muren van de school, waarbij leerlingen door middel van vrijwilligersactiviteiten kennis maken met allerlei aspecten en onderdelen van de samenleving. Het idee erachter is dat je het beste leert hoe de maatschappij in elkaar zit, door er actief aan mee te doen. Stage in het buitenland Waar moet je allemaal rekening mee houden? *Woonruimte; Je moet een woonruimte zien te vinden in het land van je stagebedrijf. In veel gevallen regelt school of je stagebedrijf dit maar zo niet, laat je dan goed informeren en vraag naar de benodigde instanties. *Verzekeringen; zorg dat je goed verzekerd naar het buitenland vertrekt. Informeer naar de dekking, voorwaarden en vergoedingen van je verzekeringsmaatschappij. *Visum; ga na of je een visum of verblijfsvergunning nodig hebt in het desbetreffende land. Binnen de Europese Unie heb je een werkvergunning vaak niet nodig, maar daarbuiten wel. Neem bij geval van twijfel contact op met het consulaat van het desbetreffende land. Houd er wel rekening mee dat het regelen van een visum best een lange tijd kan duren. *Geld; als jij in het buitenland bent loopt je studiefinanciering gewoon door mits je aan een aantal voorwaarden voldoet. Zo moet je bijvoorbeeld nog steeds ingeschreven staan bij een Nederlandse school en moet die stage daarmee te maken hebben. Misschien heeft jouw school zelfs een beurs voor mensen die in het buitenland een stage regelen. Vraag of dit bij jou ook zo is. *Stageovereenkomst; regel dat deze door alle partijen ondertekend is. Zo kom je niet voor verrassingen te staan. *Inentingen; ga naar de Gemeentelijke Gezondheids Dienst (GGD) en informeer of je inentingen nodig hebt in het land waar jij naar toe gaat. *OV-jaarkaart; deze kan je inruilen tegen een maandelijkse vergoeding tijdens je verblijf in het buitenland. Dit moet je echter wel twee weken van tevoren aangeven. Hierbij heb je hulp van jouw opleidingsinstituut nodig voor het geven van een uitleg dat jij daadwerkelijk in het buitenland stage loopt. Let wel op dat je in deze periode je OV moet inleveren anders krijg je een boete. *Het is handig om alvast een ticket terug te reserveren zonder datum, zodat je op elk willekeurig moment terug zou kunnen. *Maak kopieën van je paspoort en schrijf je pasnummers op. Je hebt kans dat je ze verliest. Zorg dat je paspoort geldig is voor de gehele duur van je stage. Hij moet ook nog geldig zijn als je terug gaat. *Regel een verzekeringspasje waar het nummer van de alarmcentrale op staat zodat je die kan bellen in geval van nood. Wat verdien je als stagiaire? Als je 4 dagen in de week stage loopt dan kun je uitgaan van € 182 bruto per maand en bij 5 dagen per week van € 227 bruto per maand. Heb je een meeloopstage, dan is de kans dat je niets krijgt groter dan dat je een meewerkstage hebt.Dit geldt voor het MBO, voor elk niveau zijn er andere bedragen. De meeste mensen weten niet of ze een stagevergoeding krijgen, hier worden enkele factoren genoemd die meespelen: *Opleidingsniveau *Opleidingsrichting *Duur stageperiode (Hoe langer je periode als stagiaire, hoe beter je gaat functioneren, hoe meer je dus kunt vragen) *Inhoud stage (onderzoek, enquête, advies, analyse, zijn de resultaten van jouw onderzoek belangrijk voor het bedrijf?) *Het bedrijf zelf (sommige bedrijven hebben als beleid dat ze een stagiaire geen vergoeding geven) *Soort stage (meeloopstage, afstudeerstage, onderzoekstage, buitenlandstage) Volgens de wet is je stagegever niet verplicht een stagevergoeding te geven. Maar het is wel gebruikelijk. En als het in de CAO van het bedrijf is geregeld, moet je stagegever zich daar aan houden. Er zijn bedrijven die alleen een reiskosten-, onkosten- of kilometervergoeding geven. Dit telt niet als loon, dus je hoeft hierover geen belasting te betalen. Daarnaast houdt het ook in dat je bijna nergens voor verzekerd bent. Vraag hoe het geregeld is bij je stagebedrijf of hoe dit in het contract van je opleiding vermeld staat. Als je geld verdient, kan dat gevolgen hebben voor de kinderbijslag of studiefinanciering. Je mag maar een bepaald bedrag verdienen per kwartaal bij kinderbijslag, of per jaar bij studiefinanciering. Er is een speciale regeling voor scholieren. Afhankelijk van het bedrag dat je verdient, kan je werkgever de belastingdienst verzoeken om de kwartaaltabel voor de loonheffing toe te passen. Je betaalt dan geen loonbelasting.Je kunt ook de te veel betaalde belasting achteraf terugvragen via een T(j)-biljet. Wat zijn je mogelijkheden wanneer je een stage loopt op MBO-niveau? Het MBO heeft twee verschillende leerwegen: De Beroeps Begeleidende Leerweg (BBL) en de Beroeps Opleidende Leerweg (BOL). Bij de beroepsbegeleidende leerweg (BBL) leer je terwijl je werkt. Je bent minstens 60 procent van je studietijd aan het werk in de praktijk. Daarnaast ga je minstens één dag in de week naar school voor theorielessen. Bij deze leerweg ondertekent ook het bestuur van het Landelijk Orgaan Beroepsonderwijs (LOB) de praktijkovereenkomst. Bij de beroepsopleidende leerweg (BOL) volg je volledig dagonderwijs met stages. Je bent minimaal 20 procent en maximaal 60 procent van de studietijd aan het werk in de praktijk. Aan je stagecoördinator kan je altijd vragen stellen. Zij kunnen je misschien beter helpen als je vertelt waar jouw ambities liggen en wellicht vinden ze dan een stage die precies goed voor je is. Vaak heeft je school ook lijsten met stagebedrijven. Deze voldoen hoe dan ook aan de eisen, omdat die al eerder gebruikt zijn. Stagebedrijven Als je er niet uitkomt bij of in welk bedrijf je stage wil gaan lopen zijn er allerlei websites waar bedrijven zichzelf op zetten om te laten weten dat je daar stage kan lopen. Zoek wel op MBO want vaak zijn er stage bedrijven die HBO vragen hier een aantal sites: *http://www.stageplaza.nl *http://www.studentenbureau.nl *http://www.studentenbureau.nl *http://www.sterrenstages.nl *http://www.sterrenstages.nl *http://www.studenten.nl *http://www.studenten.nl *http://www.studentenvacature.nl *http://www.studentenvacature.nl *http://www.MBOstageplaatsen.nl *http://www.MBOstageplaatsen.nl *http://www.stagehulp.nl *http://www.stagehulp.nl *http://www.stageprikbord.nl *http://www.stageprikbord.nl Verschillend solliciteren in het buitenland In elk land verwachten ze weer iets anders van de sollicitant.Hier de informatie van hoe het waar moet: Open sollicitatie? België; Ja, maar wel in de taal van het bedrijf (dus geen Nederlands bij Waalse bedrijven). Frankrijk; Heel gebruikelijk in Frankrijk. Men waardeert het initiatief. Engeland; Wordt gewaardeerd; wel goed onderbouwen waarom je solliciteert. Duitsland; Open sollicitaties zijn zowel voor banen als stages goed te gebruiken. Brief schrijven of typen? België; Kan beide. Frankrijk; Schrijven. CV kan getypt worden. Brief is maximaal 20 regels lang. Engeland; Typen. Kort en bondig. Korte, actieve zinnen. Duitsland; Typen. Vooral nauwkeurig zijn. Verzorgde brief is noodzakelijk. Aanhef / titels België; Altijd een naam en titels. Frankrijk; Altijd een naam in de aanhef. Titels noemen is niet gebruikelijk. Engeland; Bij onzekerheid over de juiste persoon: "Dear Sir / Madam". Duitsland; Altijd naam en titels. Wordt erg veel waarde aan gehecht. Getuigschriften en kopieën, foto België; Alleen meesturen als daarom gevraagd wordt. Meenemen naar een gesprek. Frankrijk; In de laatste fase meenemen. Engeland; Foto bij brief bijvoegen kan. Eventueel dingen insluiten waaruit blijkt dat je goed in teams kunt werken. Duitsland; Foto meesturen. Kopieën van getuigschriften en diploma’s meesturen. Maak er een keurig dossiertje van. Referenties België; Altijd namen en telefoonnummers meesturen. Frankrijk; Alleen op managementniveau. Engeland; Worden altijd gevraagd. Namen en telefoonnummers meesturen. Duitsland; Kunnen helpen. Namen en adressen meesturen. CV België; Opbouw van heden naar verleden. Omvang is 1 - 2 bladzijden. Frankrijk; Opbouw van verleden naar heden. Liever 1 pagina. Engeland; CV is 1 tot 2 pagina's. Toon je actieve kant (bijv. "ik leverde die en die bijdrage" en "ik coördineerde..."). Duitsland; Altijd van verleden naar heden. Bondig schrijven hoewel de lengte van het totale CV is minder belangrijk. Onderteken ook je CV! Opleidingen / stages België; Voor starters: alles vermelden, ook vakantiewerk. Franrkijk; Alleen de hoogste diploma’s noemen. Nauwkeurig de talenkennis beschrijven. Aangeven welk toekomstperspectief je voor jezelf ziet. Engeland; Relevante opleidingen noemen. Vooral laten zien dat je kunt samenwerken (dus werkgroepen e.d. noemen). Duitsland; Vermeld ook de behaalde resultaten. Denk aan de bewijsstukken (cijferlijsten, getuigschriften, certificaten). Vooral vaardigheden vermelden. Hobby's België; Alleen vermelden als ze relevant zijn. Frankrijk; Als je ze vermeldt, dan kun je er vragen over verwachten. Engeland; Teamsporten scoren goed. Duitsland; Alleen als ze relevant zijn. Privé België; Altijd de huwelijkse staat vermelden. Bedenk dat België niet zo progressief is als Nederland op dit gebied. Frankrijk; Burgerlijke staat noemen. Niet de geboorteplaats, wel de nationaliteit. Engeland; Burgerlijke staat, en andere privé-gegevens hoef je niet te vermelden. Duitsland; Burgerlijke staat melden. Duitsland is niet erg progressief. CV Wat slim is om te doen als je naar een stage opzoek bent is om een CV te maken. Zo zien de bedrijven wat voor ervaring je hebt en je achtergrond. wat is belangrijk? *Zet bovenaan je cv je naam, dus: CURRICULUM VITAE – NAAM *Let op de spelling *Spellingcontrole alleen is niet voldoende, dubbelcheck je cv altijd en laat er iemand naar kijken voordat je hem verstuurt. *Begin per onderdeel op je cv met het heden en eindig met het verleden. *Probeer je cv te beperken tot een maximum van 2 pagina’s. *zet alleen die dingen die relevant zijn voor de functie waarop je solliciteert. *Zorg dat alles recht staat en wees consequent in wat je doet. *Maak een professioneel account aan. *Pasfoto, laat het bedrijf je uitstraling zien. *Vertel nadrukkelijk wat jouw kwaliteiten zijn en wat jouw toegevoegde waarde voor het bedrijf is. business course Business course kom je overal tegen en bijna ieder bedrijf organiseert er tegenwoordig één,maar wat is een business course en wat heb je eraan? Een business course is voor bedrijven een manier om topstudenten te werven. Meestal gaat dit via een event.Inschrijving voor een business course verloopt meestal via de website van een organisatie.Als je geselecteerd wordt voor een business course krijg je de kans om een goede indruk te krijgen van het bedrijf, en andersom. Het bedrijf krijgt ook de kans een goede indruk te krijgen van jou tijdens zo'n course. Wat houdt werken bij deze organisatie in en past de organisatie bij jou? Dat is het doel van een business course. Als je er van een hoord, ga er dan eens kijken meestal eindigen business courses op een stage of een baan. Het stageplan Het is belangrijk om een stageplan te maken. Het stageplan maak je voordat je op stage gaat. In dit stageplan beschrijf je je eigen verplichtingen en hierin geeft je opleiding doorgaans aan waar zij voor verantwoordelijk zijn. Dit stageplan biedt vooral uitkomst als er problemen zijn met bijvoorbeeld je stagebegeleider van je opleiding of de stageplek. Het is verstandig om in het stageplan minimaal de volgende zaken op te nemen: Een beschrijving van het stagebedrijf. Een formulering van je stageopdracht. Wat zijn je taken en bevoegdheden en wat is de bedoeling dat je leert en doet? De duur van je stageperiode en het aantal te werken uren per dag. De begeleiding die je van het bedrijf krijgt waar je stage gaat lopen. Wie, wanneer en hoe intensief? En ook wie zijn vervanger is. De begeleiding die je van je opleiding krijgt gedurende je stage en de afronding ervan. Wie, wanneer en hoe intensief? En ook wie zijn vervanger is. Het aantal te behalen studiepunten. Soms moet je ook een verslag of een scriptie ter goedkeuring indienen. Op welke termijn moet dat en aan welke eisen moet die voldoen? Dit is eigenlijk een globaal overzicht van je stageovereenkomst. Stageovereenkomst Als je stage gaat lopen, moet je meestal een stageovereenkomst opstellen. Hier is een voorbeeld van een stageovereenkomst: Stageovereenkomst tussen … (naam stageplek)... en … (naam stagiair )… Ondergetekenden:(naam stagiair) woonachtig :(adres stagiair) hierna aangeduid als: 'Stagiair' en :(naam stageplek)… gevestigd te:(plaats hoofdkantoor) kantoorhoudende aan de :(adres waar stage wordt gelopen) te deze rechtsgeldig vertegenwoordigd door:(naam van contactpersoon stageplek) Komen overeen dat:‘Stagiair’ in de gelegenheid wordt gesteld om in samenhang met zijn/haar opleiding, in de vorm van een stage, praktische ervaring op doet bij … hierna te noemen organisatie)… De stage loopt van(dd/mm/jj)tot en met(dd/mm/jj)op (locatie stage)te(plaats). De werktijden zijn van(dag)tot en met(dag)van(tijd) uur tot(tijd) uur met een lunchpauze van(tijd)uur. Functie De stagiair heeft als functie(te noemen functie en vervult de volgende taken (te noemen taken) Stagebegeleiding (Naam) fungeert namens de(naam stageplek)gedurende de hierboven genoemde periode als stagebegeleider. De stagebegeleider draagt zorg voor een goede begeleiding van de stagiair. De stagebegeleider en de stagiair hebben wekelijks contact over het functioneren. Bij problemen kan de stagiair altijd terecht bij de stagebegeleider. Contactpersoon opleiding en beoordeling Namens de opleiding van de stagiair fungeert(naam)als contactpersoon. Aan hem zal na afloop van de stage gerapporteerd worden over de verrichte werkzaamheden. Vergoeding ‘Stagiair’ ontvangt een stagevergoeding van(bedrag)bruto per maand. De uitbetaling geschiedt tegen het einde van de maand. Dit bedrag wordt overgemaakt op rekening(rekeningnummer) Ziekte Mocht ‘Stagiair’ gedurende de stageperiode ziek worden, dan moet hij/zij dit voor …(tijd)… uur melden aan uw stagebegeleider. Bij ziekte vindt gedurende (lengte in dagen)doorbetaling van de stagevergoeding plaats tot uiterlijk de dag waarop de stage eindigt. Ziektekostenverzekering Tijdens de stageperiode is de ‘Stagiair’ verzekerd voor het ziekenfonds. Indien ‘Stagiair’ tevens verzekerd is op het ziektekostencontract van zijn of haar ouders, verzoekt …(naam stageplek)… ‘Stagiair’ zijn of haar ouders op de hoogte te brengen van het feit dat hij/zij gedurende de stageperiode voor het ziekenfonds is verzekerd. Voor de ouders van ‘ ‘Stagiair’ bestaat in dat geval de mogelijkheid van een gedeeltelijke restitutie van hun ziektekostenpremie. Identificatieplicht ‘Stagiair’ verplicht zich een kopie van een geldig legitimatiebewijs (geen rijbewijs) in te dienen bij aanvang van de stageperiode. Reiskostenvergoeding Indien ‘Stagiair’ in het bezit is van een studenten OV-Jaarkaart ontvangt hij/zij daarnaast geen reiskostenvergoeding. Vakantie ‘Stagiair’ heeft recht op …(aantal uren/dagen)… vakantie tijdens de stageperiode. Indien zich omstandigheden voordoen die dit wettigen, kan kort verlof worden toegekend. Over deze dagen kan een vergoeding van …(bedrag)… worden doorbetaald. Geheimhoudingsplicht Uit hoofde van het feit, dat ‘Stagiair’ stage loopt bij …(naam stageplek)…, heeft ‘Stagiair’ de verplichting tot geheimhouding – zowel gedurende de stageperiode als daarna – van al hetgeen direct of indirect verband houdt met de belangen van …(naam organisatie) en met name alles wat behoort tot het bedrijf, de bedrijfsvoering en de relaties; alles genomen in de ruimste zin. Aldus opgemaakt en ondertekend in tweevoud ondertekend op …(dd/mm/jj)… te …(plaats)… Naam ...(‘Stagiair’)…, Namens …(naam stageplek)…, Het is belangrijk om een stageovereenkomst goed door te lezen en dus misverstanden te verkomen. Bedrijfsmentor en stagedocent Tijdens je stage heb je binnen bepaalde scholen te maken met de stagecoördinator, de programmamanager en de stagedocent. Binnen het stagebedrijf heb je te maken met de bedrijfsmentor. De stagedocent is een docent die aan jou als stagiair wordt toegewezen door de programmamanager voor de begeleiding tijdens de stage. Dit gebeurt door twee bedrijfsbezoeken en telefonische contact. De stagedocent voert met jou en met de bedrijfsmentor een evaluatiegesprek en leest het stageverslag. Het stageverslag bespreekt hij/zij met jou. Naar aanleiding hiervan vormt de stagedocent een oordeel over het stageverloop en het verslag. Halverwege de stageperiode wordt door de stagedocent en de bedrijfsmentor samen een tussentijdse beoordeling gegeven. Tijdens je stage moet je de stagedocent regelmatig op de hoogte houden van je werkzaamheden. Dit kan zowel schriftelijk (fax of e-mail) als telefonisch. De stagedocent is jouw aanspreekpunt tijdens je stage. Bij problemen kan je je het beste eerst naar de bedrijfsmentor . Als dit niets oplost, kan de bedrijfsmentor of jij contact opnemen met de stagedocent. Loop je stage in het buitenland, dan word je ook begeleid door een stagedocent. Deze stagedocent functioneert als contactpunt voor jou en voor het buitenlandse bedrijf. Om jouw vorderingen in het buitenland goed te kunnen volgen, dien om de afgesproken tijd een kort verslag van de lopende werkzaamheden naar de stagedocent te faxen of te e-mailen. De taal waarin het verslag moet worden geschreven wordt in overleg tussen de student en het stagebureau bepaald. Tijdens je stage Tijdens je stage heeft de werkgever van te voren al een takenlijst voor je gemaakt.Dit wordt ook wel een draaiboek genoemd. Hierin staat alles en iedereens informatie. Wie je voor wat kan bereiken en hoe. Ook staat in het draaiboek al jouw werkzaamheden opgenomen, hoe je ze moet uitvoeren en wie je waarvoor kan benaderen. Ook staat hierin waar je sommige zaken kan vinden bv. op de computer of in een archiefkast. In enkele gevallen staat er ook een tijd bij wanneer je iets moet uitvoeren. Als ze geen draaiboek hebben zul je ingewerkt moeten worden. Vaak gebeurt dit door iemand van de afdeling waarop je terecht komt. Door het inwerken kan je sneller zelfstandig aan de slag. De kans is groot dat het bedrijf een aantal dagen uit trekt om je te laten wennen aan diverse filesystemen en computerprogramma’s. Beoordelingsgesprekken Een beoordelingsgesprek heb je met je bedrijfsmentor/stagebegeleider en is meestal formeel. Bij dit beoordelingsgesprek wordt er gekeken naar hoe jij hebt gefunctioneerd in de afgelopen tijd. Het is een moment waarop zowel jij als jouw bedrijfsmentor vragen stelt. Wat had er beter kunnen gaan, hoe vind je de bezigheden van het bedrijf, waren de werkzaamheden zoals je had gedacht, of was het waar je op had gehoopt? Ook worden er eventuele verbeterpunten of oplossingen aangedragen. Misschien had je bepaalde zaken anders aan moeten pakken. Het is eigenlijk dus een soort reflectie over je stageperiode. Tussentijdse beoordeling De stageperiodes op de meeste MBOscholen duren 20 weken. Je loopt dan in die periode 5 dagen per week stage. De stage wordt beoordeeld in drie delen, de eerste, de tweede en de eindbeoordeling. Meestal heeft je school een aantal formulieren aan de hand waarvan je deze beoordeling kan geven. Halverwege de stageperiode is er een tussentijdse beoordeling door de bedrijfsmentor en de stagedocent gezamenlijk aan de hand van het "Tussentijds stagebeoordelingsformulier". Indien je hierbij onvoldoende scoort, kan je bij verbetering van het stageverloop deze studiepunten alsnog verkrijgen bij de eindbeoordeling (fase 2). Op deze manier krijg je een goed idee van hoe jij, het bedrijf en de stage er voor staan.Deze tussentijdse beoordeling lijkt een beetje op een functioneringsgesprek zoals je die later bij een echte baan zal krijgen. Het is zowel voor jou als voor je bedrijfsmentor goed, omdat jij weet wat je verbeterpunten zijn en de bedrijfsmentor weet wat er bij jou speelt en of alles nog goed gaat. Verzekering lang op reis Zonder zorgen stage lopen in het buitenland. Een tip is om goed uit te zoeken wat voor verzekeringen je allemaal nodig hebt. Met de Lang-op-Reisverzekering bent u de hele periode grenzeloos goed verzekerd. Met een maximum van maar liefst twee jaar. Dankzij alle uitbreidingen kunt u uw Lang-op-Reisverzekering helemaal zelf samenstellen. Zo betaalt u alleen voor dat wat ú nodig heeft. Tip: denk ook aan een passende annuleringsverzekering. Als u onverwachts naar Nederland terug moet, zoek dan uit of de verzekering de ongebruikte reisdagen vergoedt. Geldig in Europa of de hele wereldAls u in Europa blijft, heeft u voldoende aan de Europadekking. Gaat u verder weg, dan kan je beter voor de werelddekking kiezen.